


red like rubies

by Rai99



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Judar, Judar is bad at feelings, Judar is so done, Kougyoku is a mess, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but Judar doesn't exactly realize he is, confused Kougyoku, if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai99/pseuds/Rai99
Summary: Judar's never been a fan of spicy food. He's convinced that nothing good ever comes out of them, which is true for the most part.Until it isn't.(JuKou drabble set loosely around the beginning of s2)





	red like rubies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another drabble for my lovely JuKou. This one is shorter than the previous one but I hope it's still up to the par. Apologies beforehand for any grammatical mistakes and typos. Please enjoy!

* * *

“You’re a disgrace, Judar-chan,”

“……..”

“Definitely a disgrace. Yup, no way out of that,”

“……..”

“Giving me the silent treatment huh? Well, they say nobody likes hearing the truth,”

“………”

“This is too funny dammit,”

The magi groaned.

It had all begun with the little shit of a princess getting the grand idea to try some traditional delicacies using the new spices and condiments they had received from one of the newer states the Ren empire had conquered under Kouen's command. What had resulted were an assortment of equally delicious and spicy dishes all spread out in front of the duo, the magi's insides quivering at the mere stench of the hot food.

The old hag loved spicy food like no tomorrow - what the fuck man, after falling in love with peaches and now she does this? what a _traitor_ \- , while he hated them with a passion.

He honestly was a disgrace.

“Can’t eat chilies, oh God,” Kougyoku laughed without even trying to hide the fact that she was roasting him.

The magi glared at her with sharp, ruby eyes.

“So what? You cry when you eat them?” the redhead taunted joyously.

“I don’t wanna to hear that from you,” he replied through gritted teeth, trying his best to appear indifferent.

Kougyoku grinned, waving her chopsticks in the air in a dramatic manner.

“Touched a nerve did I, Mr. Sweet-tooth?” she chirped.

There was a small cluster of rice and chili flakes stuck to the ends of her chopsticks and the magi followed it with narrowed pupils.

“Keep quiet and fucking eat,”

“Oh sure, _of course_ I will, unlike a certain someone, I can actually eat chilies,”

“I _can_ eat chilies,”

“Sure, whatever you say Judar-chan,”

_“I can!”_

“Then _eat_!”

And before Judar gave his impulse another thought, he leaned over and caught Kougyoku's chopsticks in between his teeth.

Sliding the cluster of rice off the ends, he took them fully into his mouth before chewing and swallowing them, never breaking eye contact with the girl.

Once finished, he made a show and licked the corners of his mouth slowly, measuredly, eyes dipping to the dangerous curve of the redhead's lower lip, glossy from the oily rice she had been feasting on a few moments prior. And his thoughts ran wild unknowingly, thinking of all the ways he wanted to make them swell under his own, lick and suck and bite until they were a ravishing mess, all sinful shades of _red_ and _raw_ and _beautiful_ and with her hair strewn over the silk sheets of his bed and - _no, no, no, no._

“Happy now?” he asked instead and allowed a lazy smirk to escape his lips, trying to quiet down his thumping heart.

Kougyoku's lips were parted in shock and her body still – very still – and Judar just knew he won this round – it was seriously spicy but hey at least he wasn’t tearing up – when all of a sudden, a deep crimson blush spread across her cheeks to the tips of her ears and her lips started quivering.

“Huh?” he asked out loud obliviously.

Almost immediately, his mind literally stormed to do the math and realization hit him.

Hard.

And when his pupils fell back on the balled-up girl, his chest tightened and it was hard to breathe all of a sudden.

_Oh._

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Uh-oh indeed, Judar-chan xD I swear he just needs to get his shit together and make a move already *sigh* Was this good? Or bad? Let me know in the comments! They're all appreciated <3


End file.
